Satellite dishes for television and other types of receiving/transmitting dishes are exposed to the environment and as such are subject to exposure to water, snow, wind, sun and other environmental related stresses. These stresses are detrimental to the electronic equipment and it therefore is necessary to protect the electronic components and coaxial cables from the exposure to snow and water and also to physically stabilize the receiving/transmitting horn against the wind to maintain the physical position of the horn within the satellite dish. The present invention possesses these advantages and is also advantageous in that it permits easy installation and automatic alignment of the horn within the dish.